


Regret and Resolve

by Astro_Break



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Third Person Limited, Unreliable Narrator, Whiskey is an A grade dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happenThey had tried so hard to avoid thisHe was supposed to protect themThey put their faith in him, trusted himBut even the strong, fall





	Regret and Resolve

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

His gun smashed through yet another fallen, as he slowly closed the chasm between him and the rest of his team. He could see them. Even though the thick blanket of darkness that veiled the world, he could see them.

Brave Cheese, standing steadfastly in the face of death, wielding her weapon with fluid grace, slicing through foes left and right. Her face was set with determination, even when she would inevitably fall, and fall she did, she went down with a fire in her eyes.

He heard Pizza cry out for her and his heart ached painfully, fighting tooth to nail to reach his precious friends. To do something to help. Something. Anything, if only to ease their suffering.

_They had tried so hard to avoid this._

He rushed forward. Or at least tired, as the distance between them seemed to swallow Cassata up in its unfathomable jaws. Pizza's screams fueled Cassata's desperation as he fruitlessly clawed his way towards him. He wanted to cry. Call for their new Master Attendant. Yell at his crumpled body to move! Move, damn it! He screamed his voice hoarse and screamed some more, his anguish reaching the stars that lazily sparkled above.

_He was supposed to protect them._

Whiskey slowly sauntered up to Pizza, purposefully stepping on Cheese's hand, drawing a pained whimper from their princess. A heavy foot landed on Cassata's back, pushing all the air from his lungs with a heavy “whumph”.

“Long time no see.” Whiskey drawled, lazily grinding his foot down. “How are you doing, _pet_?”

Pizza whined softly, clutching the flag in his hands. His gaze flickered rapidly between his fallen friends and Whiskey, so fast that Cassata had half the mind to worry if Pizza would get a headache from all the darting his eyes were doing.

Whiskeylet out a heavy sigh, the musk of harsh and acrid phenol rolling off him in aggravated waves. “How unfortunate. He murmured, removing his foot. Air rushed back into his body as Cassata tried to crawl forward again, only to be stopped by Whiskey's briefcase, slamming down near his face. “My own creation shuns me.”

Cassata growled, hands curling around the handle of his weapon. His heartbeat deafened him, blocking out the filth that Whiskey spewed forth, kindling the dying embers of revenge. The desire to hurt bubbled inside him, bubbling as he wished to punch, kick, stab, shoot, scream-

“Oh dear. It seems like you need to put your puppy on a leash.” Whiskey observed nonchalantly. He didn't even look when he flippantly kicked Cassata away, his head slamming harshly against the metal briefcase before kissing the gravel. “Down mutt.”

Stars danced before his eyes and black stars swam around them, the muted colors of the world jumbling together into a coalition of chaos and delusions.

_They had put their faith in him._

He heard Pizza cried out again, looking torn between trying to save his friends or hitting that smug grin that Cassata undoubtedly knew was on the bastard's face. He tried to breathe but broke out in a coughing fit, curling on his side. Whiskey only looked mildly interested.

_He was supposed to be their shield._

Cassata could see Cheese struggling to get up, each fruitless attempt tallied by the scrapes on her knees and the rips in her dress. There was a fire in her eyes as she leaned heavily against her weapon, barely standing and the metal threatening to buckle under the pressure she put on it. She moved forward, the ground shaking under the sheer weight of her determination.

There was a faint sting in his eyes when Cassata blinked, hands moving on their own volition. He pushed against the earth, willing his screaming muscles to work even as shards of rock and debris cut into fabric and flesh. Shifting his battered and bruised body slowly, bit by bit as his muscles bore the weight of his resolve. He swayed precariously on his feet, his vision blurring. He was used to his terrible depth perception but the moment he tried to take one step forward, he was forced to plant his weapon into the ground, steadying himself. He took another step. And another. Stumbling forward, he made his way towards Pizza, ignoring the slick wetness that trickled down his face.

_Their protector._

He felt himself slip and closed his eyes bracing himself for yet another mouthful of dirt. His head gently landed on padded cloth, surprising him. Painstakingly cracking his eye open, Cassata could make out the outline of his savior. Pizza's cheery disposition was veiled by a thick cloud, his upturned lips pressed together in a thin line of worry. Those brilliant eyes of his glimmered with sorrow as soft arms wrapped around his shoulders, Pizza trying his best to support him. Cassata smiled, strength flooding back to him as he lifted a hand to gently brush the tears that started to fall from Pizza's eyes.

“Hey, I'm fine.” He murmured, letting his fingertips trail across the others cheek. “So smile. I like that dumb goofy smile of yours.”

Pizza whined, the sound reverberating through his body. Whether it was from pain or distress Cassata did not know, but he didn't like the sound. Pizza should be laughing, smiling, happy. He should be crying in delight, dancing away from whatever trouble Cheese had planned. His eyes should be crinkled with mirth, sparkling with life that Cassata could get lost in for hours. He closed his eyes, letting his fingers lazily map out the expanse of his skin, Pizza's erratic heartbeat filling his ears. Brushing away the tears that had began to fall from Pizza's eyes, he weakly hummed a small song in hopes to soothe his anguish. His heart mourned for what could have been but never came.

_They had come so far._

He felt another weight collapse onto his back as Cassata instinctually caught Cheese, supporting her. The trio stayed there, relishing in the fleeting moment of comfort only having each other could bring. Cassata soaked up the warmth of two familiar bodies pressed against him, a tired sigh escaped his body. It was like a bubble of peace had enveloped them, soothing their souls.

Cheese was the first to shatter the peace, shifting from their arms ever so slightly.

“I'm hungry.” She whispered, eyes swirling with a mixture of sorrow and conviction. “I want to go home.”

“I know,” Cassata replied, almost instinctively as his hand came up to gently rub Cheese's back. “Once we get back, we'll eat as much as you like.”

She nodded, the fork shifting to an achingly familiar position. The weapon darted out, blindingly fast in Whiskey's direction almost impaling him on the metal had it not been for his ducking out of the way.

“Please do be car-” the words were cut off by a strangled yell, the boiling cheese from her fork pouring over him.

“Now!” Cheese cried, pushing her partners back and breaking into a run. Pizza hesitated but Cassata grabbed his arm, pulling him along. The trio ran, Whiskey's ragged voice chasing them well into the night.

_And yet, he had messed up._

They ran and ran, into the forest that isolated their Master Attendant's housing complex from the rest of the restaurant, not once daring to look back. Fear drove their legs forward, leaping crashing and tumbling through the wooded areas. When they finally paused for breath, the sounds of slithering and hissing made their blood run cold.

“Cheese, you go on ahead with Pizza, I'll hold him off.” Cassata gasped, lungs fighting for oxygen as he leaned heavily on a tree. “Get help. The others aren't far off.”

“No!” Pizza wailed, latching onto his other arm. “We're not leaving! We'll fight together!”

_If this was the best he could do, then..._

Cassata gently pushed Pizza away, as he nodded to Cheese. “Come on.” She whispered, voice thick with grief. “Let's get going.”

With a flutter of lace and fabric, Cheese disappeared into the woodlands, Pizza stumbling afterward looking back. Cassata held his gaze, a small smile and a wave to send the two off.

_He had failed them_

He turned around, facing the yawning darkness that stretched beyond his vision, swallowing up the trees and undergrowth in its hunger. The night seemed to stretch and slither as two creatures pulled themselves out of the black, coiling up and rearing their ugly heads. They spat into the air, hissing, and snapping. Cassata stood, unafraid, leveling his gun towards the figure between the snakes. If he had truly failed them, then this would be the price he would pay for their continued happiness.

He let out a roar before the bark behind him was splattered red.


End file.
